Dreams Will Be Dreams
by Windstryke
Summary: Something I wrote in the winter of 2007, when I was a fifteen year old who could not for the next books of my two favorites, at the time. What if Jace was Bella and Edward's son? How would that work, and what are the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is some very very very old writing from 2007, when I was in grade 9. Wrote it before the 3rd twilight book came out and before the second City of Bones, I think. Anywho, enjoy. My current stuff has a way different style and maturity to it, and I'll be posting some of my fanfiction here in a bit, but I wanted to get this up to see what people thought of it.

* * *

The cool afternoon breeze of Forks blew swiftly through the ceremony, carrying with it the scent of dogwood blossoms. The sky was its usual cloudy, grey self. But, as if for just this occasion, it had chosen not to shed any rain. A handful of people sat in a mass, in front of a priest. They were all talking anxiously and shifted in their seats. The thought crossed all of them: why wear your best clothes, just to sit in them for three hours? But they all had and were dressed in either dress or suit. The music was cued and the cords melodically weaved in and out of the white flowers, the pale dogwood blossoms and the tail of an elegant white dress.

The small number of people all strained to turn around in their chairs. Breaths left lungs, and gasps escaped mouths as their eyes found what they had come to see.

Bella.

Her hair was left flowing across her shoulders, with an elegant white flower braided into the locks. It became very obvious that Alice had had too much fun; and so, stood beaming at her handy work from the place beside the priest as the maid of honor. At Bella's arm was Charlie. His scowl at this whole idea was hidden behind a fake lift of the cheeks and a flash of teeth. Yet there was an unmistakable glint of happiness that swelled in his eyes; the pride of a father.

The slow pace that they went at was traditional. Bella just hoped that the strain of walking in slow motion wouldn't send her tumbling down the walkway in a mess of white lace and mutilated petals.

And there stood Edward. His bronze hair was a little neater than the usual; his topaz eyes were light and sparkling with what could only be described as love. Behind him stood Emmet, his broad shape making Edward seem very lean and slight. Yet some knew different, and others wondered.

Charlie was reluctant to let go of his daughter as they reached their destination. Unhooking his arm from hers, he made his way in a huff to sit beside Rene, in the first row of seats. Bella's mother tipped her head closer to her ex-husband's.

"Relax Charlie. It's not like you're going to lose her forever." When he didn't respond, she gave him a pat on the shoulder and returned to watching her daughter. Unintentionally, she caught Edward's eyes and immediately looked away. His expression filled her with unease, as a voice rose in the back of her mind and filled her with a strange feeling. You have no idea.

After the exciting dialogue that is included during the ceremony of courtship, Edward took Bella's left hand and placed her ring finger through the delicate band promised to her. Bella did the same for him, though her face went scarlet in the process. To be getting married was the very last thought on her mind when she had first moved to Forks. Mind you, so was falling in love with a vampire. Yet there he stood, pale skin covering his ridiculously good looking features, and she stood with him in front of a priest.

Bella managed to stammer her way through the "I do" s then felt her breathing stop as the priest announced their kiss. Charlie braced himself, Alice and Emmet leaned forward in suspense, and the rest, a small gathering of a now mingled Cullen family and Bella's closest relations, just opened their eyes wide and resisted the urge to blink.

Bella found herself frozen to the spot, unsure of what to do. It felt too weird, and almost superficial, with everyone watching. But, before she could think anymore, she felt the cold press of Edward's lips on hers. They let her forget the people staring at her from their plastic seats and invited her to what she wanted most; his movements guiding her with every breath. And though his lips always felt as if they were ice, for Bella…

...they could melt anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Lips locked, Bella and Edward made their way up the stairs. Actually, it was more of Edward as he lifted Bella a few inches off the floor and took the stairs at vampire speed.

The night after their wedding day, Carlisle had taken the rest of the Cullen family up north to hunt for the majority of the night. This meant that now the house was empty, save for Edward, who pressed his back against his bedroom door, and Bella, who was held close to him with one hand while the other scrambled blindly for the handle. The two burled into the room. Bella was saved by Edwards grace from a nasty tumble. He wrapped his cold arms tighter around her and left the ground. They swirled around in the air for what seemed like forever, to Bella. Floor then ceiling, floor then ceiling flashed behind Edward's beautiful face. They hit the covers with little force; Edward landing on his back with Bella held close to his chest. He rolled her onto her back, as careful as if she were a delicate flower, and hovered over top of her. Edward put his lips on hers, offering a kiss, and then tried to part her lips with his own. Bella accepted; her mind unfocused and desire clouding her thoughts. She was quick to adjust her hands around Edward's neck and bring him closer. She kissed him a bit more aggressively than she knew he would have liked, but he didn't pull away. In fact, he did the same, with equal longing.

An instinct that Bella didn't know she had, caused her to remove her hands from around his neck and searched for the bottom rim of his shirt. She slipped her hands underneath the fabric, feeling his perfectly sculpted torso, alive and moving yet cold and hard, like stone. At her touch, Edward relieved himself from kissing for barely a second to remove his shirt quickly, and then returned without Bella even noticing. He rolled himself and Bella over onto their sides, studied her face for a moment, and then continued with their bliss. He brought her closer to him and gently traced his hand from behind her neck to her torso.

Bella could feel his elegant fingers trickle down her rib cage then hover around her hips. She couldn't help but place it as unusual for Edward, but it was nothing but pleasant. That's when he hooked his fingers around the top rim of both her bottom layers. Bella hastily removed her lips from his and stared.

"Edward?" her voice sounded a little too loud to her in the privacy of the room and she could feel her face heat up as all the blood rushed to her skin. "What are you doing?"

A small chuckle escaped from his throat.

"I made you a promise, Bella, and I have no intention of breaking it. My part of the deal, remember?"

Bella held herself for a moment. "I thought you said the deal was off?"

"And I thought you wanted to do this the correct way. We're married. Now, pants off."

He fixed his grip on her pants but she put her arm around his wrist. She tried to look sternly into his eyes but was unsuccessful as the gold melted her vision. "Edwa—" Then his chilled mouth was on hers and her will was demolished. Edward relieved her pants from around her legs, and let them fly across the room, but she didn't so much as care. All she wanted was him. Air, nor water, not even time had ever been able to keep them apart. She belonged with him, and as he kissed her the world began to make sense. Why up was up and down was down. Why the world spun and the trees grew. Why the sun set in the west and awakened in the east. And, although all of this knowledge of the world was soon forgotten within the feel of Edward's skin on her own and the taste of his lips on her tongue, she knew that love wasn't the journey of finding it. It was to live it. And so she did.

…Bella couldn't help but listen to Edward's steady breath. Nor could she resist inhaling its intoxicating scent. But then it somehow became unsteady; irregular. As if Edward was shaking. She felt his lips leave hers for another time, and to her surprise, he took a deep gasp.

"Are you okay?" Bella questioned him with a bemused look. It made no sense. How could Edward, the vampire, one who does not have to breath, be out of breath and shaking like a tuning fork?

"Yeah, I'm fine." He had tamed his lungs and his voice sounded normal. "It's just that… this is going much better than I thought it would."

Bella had only time to gape with surprise at his answer before his face was on hers. In a strange action, he removed his arms from the back of her neck and placed them on either side of her, balancing on his elbows. Bella wondered about what he was up to, but her curiosity was quickly crushed. She felt him stiffen his shoulders and hoist himself up. Before Bella could voice a question towards his action, there was the sound of splintering wood and a very loud crack combined with an impact with the floor. The elegant piece of furniture was now in a complete half. The two who occupied it had been caught so off guard by this event that they lay very still and silent; afraid of the disturbance it may have caused.

"Well, that's too bad. I liked this bed."Edward smiled crookedly then shifted his gaze away from Bella's face, towards the door. After a small moment, Bella could hear the heavy footfalls of somebody trudging up the stairs.

"It's Emmet," Edward's voice was quiet and filled with slight surprise, but a wide grin was set across his face. Seconds later, shouting came from behind the door.

"Edward!" For sure it was Emmet. "Edward! What are you doing? Is Bella okay?" He sounded mad. More than mad. Sick with worry, and absolutely livid. Bella let her fingers trace Edward's jaw line as he shouted at his brother.

"We're both fine, Emmet." He called, unable to suppress a smile that was etched into his face, as he read Emmet's thoughts. "You are okay, right?" Edwards golden eyes had returned to her face. How frustrating it was that he could not touch her mind.

"Yes. But that was a lot of fun." She leaned up towards him for another kiss.

"Bella," Edward's voice had lost its earlier jest and he turned his head so that she caught his cheek. "I think we should stop now."

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Edward lay beside her, his pale hand twirling her hair. Bella was supposed to be asleep, but something kept nudging at her. She would have to tell him. Though, was it even possible? Bella didn't know, and it made her even more awake than she should have been at one in the morning.

"Edward?" her voice sounded very loud in her small bedroom and as soon as Charlie came to mind she lowered it to a whisper. Edward was quicker on the draw with his choice of volume.

"What is it?" his breath was comforting as he softly spoke into her ear.

"I…." She was having trouble getting the words right. Not in a million years did she ever think that she would voice this very line: "I think I'm pregnant." And yet, she did. As the words left her mouth she felt Edward tense beside her; his playful action of twirling her locks ceased and his whole body turned into a beautifully carved piece of pale marble.

"You think, or you know," his voice held no emotion but a stern note was hidden, yet still detectable. His light eyes were very intent as he studied her face for an answer.

"I'm… actually pretty sure." Edward had no response, and if he did it wasn't voiced.  
"Go back to sleep, Bella."

"Is it, at all possible, that it's from… another?" Edward's brow was creased with thought, and his eyes were darker than usual. Usually he kept himself well fed around Bella, but the information that she had blasted at him a couple nights before had caused him to neglect his needs. Worry was all that would rest in his mind as he sat with her in the kitchen of Chief Swan's house.

"Edward, please. As if I would ever sleep with anyone else and why are you making such a big deal out of this? We're married aren't we? That's what people do. They get married and have children-"

"But I'm not a people Bella. I'm a vampire. And what will become of the child if I was to bite you? What would become of you? I just can't get around the fact that in less than eight months time I could be a father. An immortal father." His last point was merely an afterthought as he averted his eyes to the floor. The linoleum tiles were practically invisible in his confusion.

"Maybe we should talk to Carlisle? He might have heard of it before." Bella's voice surprised her when it broke halfway between her suggestion. Edward looked straight at her.

"I don't think anyone has heard of us before," his voice was matter of fact.

Edward slowly opened the door to the Cullen house; Bella held close by his left arm. Carlisle and Esme both sat on the couch; once in deep conversation, now interrupted by the youth that stood in their door way. Catching sight of Edward, Carlisle's face became quickly lined with worry and a small bit of curiosity.

"What is it, Edward?" his voice was welcoming and warm. Bella felt Edward relax a bit beside her.

"Bella has something to tell you," She went scarlet and was immediately appalled with Edward. She also gave him a hard thump on the shoulder in her abashment, which did little but turn his attention to her. She looked at him sternly, cradling her bruised knuckles.

"I have something to say?" The sardonic note in her voice was eminent. "You were the one whose fault it is." As the words left her mouth she immediately regretted them, but was saved by Alice. The young vampire had entered the room, about to give a greeting, when her eyes spaced out for a moment. They returned with an amused glint, and then she scurried up the stairs, unable to suppress her laughter as she reached the top. Edward gave a small growl.

"She knows," he watched her skip down the hall until her trampling ceased. Her laughter still echoed through the house. "Carlisle, I wish to speak to you alone." The elder vampire nodded, and then proceeded to the kitchen. With a quick kiss on the forehead, Edward let go of Bella and followed. She watched him disappear behind the kitchen door.

"Bella, would you care to take a seat?" Esme's warm voice filled the room; her hand patted the place beside her on the coach were Carlisle had previously sat. Bella sat down quietly and the women continued. "Now, what's this all about Edward wanting you to tell us something? You don't have to say if you wish not to." Bella felt a lump of embarrassment rise into her throat. Saying this out loud in front of a parent of Edwards' felt like a confession.

"I'm going to have a baby."

Astonishment and surprise covered Esme's face."Is it Edward's?" Her voice was far from idle and writhed with curiosity.

"Yes," Bella was polite enough at Esme's enquiry, but inside, she was screaming. Why was everybody finding it so hard to believe that the child was Edward's? Even he didn't accept the idea. The whole situation seemed very far from messed up.

"I wouldn't have thought it possible…" Esme's mind trailed off in wonder, but was brought back quickly, by courtesy if nothing else. The vampire took Bella's warm hand in her own.

"You know Bella: a baby is always a blessing, no matter how or why," her voice was soft and all the surprise that had covered her face was replaced by some strange longing that was filled with an unexplained sadness. Perhaps Esme would have liked to have had a child, Bella thought. The situation was little bit too uncomfortable for her mind to go any further.

Bella was guided to Edward's room by Esme, who told her she could wait inside of it while Edward finished talking with Carlisle. Within an hour of Bella looking through Edward's CDs of new and old, sometimes very old, music, he returned to her.

His face was grim and slightly drawn but brightened when he saw Bella; kneeling on the bedroom floor in a pile of misplaced CD cases and discs. He ran to her, at vampire speed, then wrapped his arms around her waist and touched his lips to hers. In all the fastness and surprise, Bella had no time to put down the CD that she had in her hands. After the moment of kissing, she forgot about it and it dropped with a clatter. Edward removed himself from her and looked down to where it had fallen.

"That one was expensive," his voice was filled with amusement; a crooked smile played across his mouth and the silent laughter reached his eyes. Head bent, and gaze returned to Bella, he reached for another kiss, but was stopped by her words before he could meet her mouth.  
Bella's curiosity and inpatients had sprouted in the small time that Edward removed himself. He strongly regretted it.

"What did Carlisle say about…?" Bella was suddenly hit with a flood of emotion and was unable to finish her sentence due to the tears that swelled from her eyes. She tried to push them back in frustration, but with no avail. Edward pressed her to his chest and rested his cheek on the top of her head. This seemed to suppress her sobs but did little to calm her down.

"He said that you should not be turned into a vampire," he knew that she would hate his words. Aging farther away from him was frustrating for her. "At least not until the child has grown old enough to sustain itself." Bella was quiet and didn't answer. He could feel her tears soak through his shirt.

Lifting her up, one forearm under her knees, the other under her shoulders, Edward took her to the couch and lay there with her. He hadn't had time to replace the bed.

"I'm scared, Edward." Bella's voice was barely audible. She wiggled herself onto his chest and clutched his shirt. Edward gave a light chuckle and gave her a smile. She replied with a grave glare. What was his problem? She was bawling her eyes out before him, and he chose to laugh?

Removing his hand from around her waist, Edward shifted it too her stomach. Although no heart was present, he could feel the life that stirred inside of Bella's own.

"Now I have two lives to protect from your clumsiness." Bella didn't know how to react, but was soon met with the touch of his lips on hers.


	4. Chapter 4

The open window played with the white curtains, of which demonstrated puppetry as their shadows dance with the sunlight. The shadows taunted the sparkling rainbow that surrounded the new father, sending his radiating image through a series of flashes. The infant in his arms was asleep. The new world was yet unexplored; the sense of sight not fully put to use. But the small boy's dreams were filled with a bronze haired man, who cradled him in his arms and looked at him with all his love.

Bella sat on the bed feeling slightly betrayed, though her eyes could not bear to relinquish the sight of the two. Edward's breathtaking beauty, as he was bathed in sun and shadow, left Bella lost for words and action. He kissed his son on the head, then the nose. His golden eyes, made more magnificent by the morning sun, gazed at the baby, and then drew to Bella. His face was beaming.

"I can't hear his thoughts."


	5. Chapter 5

The night was dark. A new moon now floated in the sea of stars, which could only be aged by the breaking of dawn. Edward was beside Bella in the bed, his eyes studying her features. Would they change when he bit her? Would her cheek bones rise? Would her jaw sharpen? For sure, her eyes would turn topaz. Edward hoped with all his heart that they would keep their depth.

He watched her sleep, knowing that the ability would soon be lost. A hush of melancholy fell over him in the silence of the night. All that stirred were the branches of the trees outside, their leaves clapping in the gentle wind. Edward let his pale hand brush across Bella's face; the contrast between the two was inhuman. The vampire shut his eyes. He didn't want to know what her skin would feel like when it turned cold and hard. He didn't want to know how her scent would change from that of a flower. Yet he knew that it was inevitable. Bella wanted to be with him forever, and to do that, she would have to be bitten. Frustration gnawed at his emotions. Why couldn't she just age and die old, like the many other humans? Edward knew the answer, as he had heard so many times from Bella. Age was a big deal to her, and if she was miserable her whole life, he wouldn't be able to live with it.

Bella wiggled in his arms and curled closer to the covers. A groan escaped her throat as her dreams brought her to places that she would never go again. Discomforted by his thoughts, Edward put his nose into Bella's hair and breathed in her scent. She had granted him a child in all the scheme of things. A boy, no older than two years, slept in the room across from theirs. Edward recalled that he had the same scent as Bella's, only with a bit more of a tang to it. Like a burst of pine.

He was so enthralled with the memory that he did not notice the wind stop. The trees ceased their dance; the leaves no longer clapped along in their performance. He sat up in the bed, careful to release his hands from around Bella without her waking. Although the night was dark there had been stars before. Now, the twinkling diamonds of the heavens were gone, but they weren't covered by clouds. There wasn't enough moisture in the air.

Puzzled, Edward got off the bed and stood, with his entire set of senses sharp and alert. He scanned the room, but nothing seemed to be out of place. He held his breath and listened to the night air. Nothing. Not a single thing seemed to be living in the forest that surrounded the house. Unease crept onto Edward, it was impossible to ward off. The vampire closed his fists.

It hit without warning. Suddenly Edward found himself on the floor. The breath had completely been knocked out of him. But that didn't happen. Vampires held no breath. Then a sound like no other he had heard in his human, nor vampire lifetime, split through his head. He doubled over, clutching the sides of his head to reduce his exposure to the sharp pain that ripped through his inner ear.

Edward made no sound, but the screams of Alice, and the other Cullens could be heard above the noise. He felt, more than heard Bella call his name, but he couldn't move. His body had gone rigid with pain and was now no more mobile than an equally sized hunk of marble. He could smell that Bella was near him and very frightened, but the unrelenting blast of the strange noise had almost completely removed his other senses. He feared to open his eyes; a dry, almost burning pain, had caused him to shut them tight, and his hearing was almost completely gone.

Bella was awoken by the many anguished screams that ripped through the house. Alice's was the shrillest, and a haunting cord of confused pain was created when Emmet's baritone was shot through the walls. The sound was deafening.

At first, Bella thought it was just a dream; a nightmare. She sat straight up and shook her head, then clasped her hands around her ears. Her eyes searched the bed for Edward. He was absent. Fear racked her body; confusion clouded her eyes. She called his name in a panicked pitch. It didn't reach over the other screams, and was left unheard and unanswered. Scrambling off the bed, she finally caught sight of him.

He was lying on the floor with his arms wrapped around his head, and absolutely still. She ran forward and knelt beside him, finding out quickly that any attempt at shaking his shoulders was no use. Her heart was in her throat. What was going on?

An unnerving veil of darkness seemed to come from under the door. Blackness, like none Bella had ever witnessed, seethed through the cracks in every window frame and floor board. A horrible sense of fear, twisted with grief and pain washed over her. The darkness began to lap toward the two cowering on the floor, like an ocean tide, content with nothing more than swallowing light. The shadows became liquid, then gas, and back again in only an instant; the whirling mass of grayscale substance becoming almost enchanted with its natural ability for confusion. Then it went solid; the dark hardened into a shiny black glass. Bella found that she could see nothing through it. Not even at the thinnest part was the texture of the floor granted mercy.

The vampires' screams continued. Bella found herself totally lost. Her surroundings had drifted away with her senses, and now, only her instincts were reliable. She tried to stand, but was kicked back down with a violent jerk by the ground. A spider web crack was sent through one of the un-darkened windows.

All then went silent. The screams had stopped, and the wind was still held fast by some unknown force. The darkness had disappeared, leaving no sign that it had been there. Yet crack in the window still remained and was all the proof Bella needed to be convinced that this was no longer a dream.

The pain ceased. Edward fell back into his right mind and for a moment could feel nothing at all. He filled his lungs with the fear scented air. Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme… He counted then recounted all the beings he could smell in his head. Something was gravely wrong.

Someone was missing.

With a wave of grief and horror, Edward picked himself up and hurled himself at the door. The wood released itself into splinters of ancient wood. He ran as fast as he could into his son's room, not caring when his shoulder collided with the door frame as he turned, nor the way he hit the floor as hard with his fists, as he crumbled to his knees in loss.

The room held no child.


	6. Chapter 6

The evening sun was yellow. It hemmed the clouds with golden lace and dashed everything into an enchanting air as it had the previous twilight. A woman sat on her porch holding a baby. The child was watching the sky with eyes as wide as an owl's. The clouds had made shapes. Golden bunnies and magical unicorns danced through the skies, calling to the child to join them. But she would not leave her mother's arms, for fear of being blown away. It was also why she took no attention to the dark figure emerging from the driveway.

A darkness seemed to encircle the being, and the bundle of squirming fabric that he held in his vice-like arms was making a terrible wail. The mother quickly put her sky dazed child into the house so that she would not have to face the man that continued in their direction.

He made it to the stairs, only to look up at the woman with a very guilty eye.

"What is that?" The woman inquired.

The man quickly hid his gaze.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all."

"I'll know it's nothing, when I see that it's nothing." The woman reached for the bundle, but the man pulled back as if it were a valuable possession. It wasn't back enough, and the woman got a hold. Her slender hand grabbed the bundle and was immediately horrified when she weighed it in her arms. Untying the knot that had been made at the top of the cloth she carefully removed the covering to reveal a tear stained toddler. The young boy's face was flushed with his wailing and his blond hair clung to his scalp from the wetness of his tears and exertion of his screams.

"Valentine…" The woman said breathlessly. "What have you done?" 


	7. Chapter 7

Alice sat beside Bella on the couch. Her hand rested on Bella's shoulder, but the comfort went unnoticed as the human girl watched the front door fretfully, awaiting her love to come back to her.

It had almost been five weeks, and Edward had failed to return from his search. He had been so distraught with the loss of his son that he had taken off the very morning of the child's disappearance to search for him. He hadn't the slightest idea where to begin, but took too spiraling out from the house in an endless corkscrew, of which he hoped would be a successful way to catch the kidnapper. But he was wrong. Nothing turned up from his search. Not a footprint, not even a scent. Edward vowed to himself that he would not return to Bella until he had their child, but he found that he was just as good at tracking now, as he was when he had decided to follow Victoria. Nothing was working.

Bella became more and more anxious as the days passed without Edward. Every morning she would wake up and feel for him in the bed, but was always disappointed. She found herself spending most of her time on the couch nearest to the door of the house. When he did return she wanted to be the first to see him.

Jasper came up behind Alice and rested his elbows on the back of the couch. Immediately, Bella felt very calm and comfortable, but the worry never left her. It only was suppressed by a small amount.

"Have you seen anything?"

Alice shook her head at Jasper's inquiry.

"I've only got glimpses of a few places, but I don't know if it's where he is or… his ideas. He seems so frightened and confused," she looked up sadly at Jasper. "I have no idea what to do."

Bella hadn't caught a word of it, not even the way that Alice had edited the truth. All of her senses were trained towards the door as, to her amazement, it slowly opened to reveal the one that she sought the most.

Edward stood in the doorway. His clothing was torn and covered in dirt, and his face was the whitest Bella had ever seen him. She got up cautiously and stared at him, trying to figure out if it was all just a dream. But then it fell into a nightmare as he looked at her. His eyes were extremely dark, like a smoldered flame. But instead of the small hint of gold, they were flecked along the edges with crimson. Bella wouldn't have been able to spot it if she hadn't known those eyes so well. His nostrils flared as his attention was caught by her movement.  
Alice let a small squeak escape her lips. Jasper stared horrified at Edward's appearance.

"Bella, don't move or make any sound." His tone was smooth but was sharpened with an edge of panic. Bella was so dazed by the sight of Edward, that she quickly turned around to inquire Jasper.

"Edward!" The growl erupted so viciously from Jasper that Bella spun her gaze back to the door. But instead of a half drowned-looking figure standing in the door way, she was met by a flash of solid white teeth and bronze hair.

The blur was struck down before it could reach her. She only had time to see the other two male vampires appear and leap onto the one that was now struggling under Jasper's grasp before she was swept away by Alice and led back to her room.

Bella could hear his howls until she cried herself to sleep. The haunting notes echoed in her dreams.

Edward struggled under the weight of the three other moroii. His starved mind was fueled only by instinct, and his eyes flashed aggressively as he caught the scent of Bella over and over again as they pressed him to the carpet. They managed to get a hold of him, and with a growl and bared teeth to show for his animal-like displeasure, Edward was hauled by Jasper and Emmet into the kitchen, as Carlisle instructed.

Quickly, the two vampires let go of Edward and rushed to the door. Edward was faster, but less prepared, and they beat him to it. A frustrated growl engendered from Edwards bared teeth. How dare they take him from his prey.

"Edward, look at me." Carlisle's stern voice would have been ignored, but somewhere inside of Edwards mind recognition sent a submissive instinct through him. He turned and looked.

Carlisle didn't like what he saw. He guessed that Edward hadn't eaten in seven days, and the last blood that he had ingested, had been… human. The dark flecks of crimson surrounding his pupils were proof of that.

At the sense of Carlisle's searching eyes, Edward let out a defensive growl. His nostrils flared with anger and he shifted his eyes between the door and the challenging vampires. He was weak in his half starved condition and knew better than to challenge them. His prey was behind that door. Patience.

"What have you done Edward?"It was Emmet who spoke, worry and fear rippled his usually elated voice. Carlisle turned to him, but his question would be unanswered.

"Emmet, Jasper, I need you to go out into the trees, right now, and retrieve anything you can find. Rabbit, fox, squirrel. Go. Now." Jasper and Emmet answered him with skeptical looks. He guessed what they were thinking.

"He's too weak to try anything. Now, go." Both of the guarding doormen shot out of sight, un-mortal speed taking them like the wind.  
Minutes later, they were back. Jasper walked in with four rabbits and one squirrel. His brother came quickly behind him with a full grown doe straddled along his shoulders. Carlisle was standing outside the kitchen door, his face drawn. Silently he urged them to drop their catches quickly in through the kitchen door.

The sound of crashing and breaking glass came as soon as they shut the door. Jasper winced and Emmet dropped a worried eye on Carlisle.

Bella awoke to the familiar scent leaking into her lungs. She felt a little confused, but then her memories stirred. It was him. Without opening her eyes, she stretched out across the bed. Something retreated and removed itself from her reach. She could feel it through the mattress. Taken back, Bella opened her eyes, searching for the topaz ones that she wished would be close. She found them. But they were standing at the end of the bed, and above them the brow was creased. Melancholy filled the golden rings. They stood starring, then a hesitant voice came from underneath.

"Bella?" his voice was barely audible. He took a small step closer, as though cautious not to frighten off a wild animal; she just starred. Was this really what had attacked her the day before? No. This was Edward. She saw no crimson in the eyes of her lover.

"Bella, don't… Don't be frightened."

And she wasn't. Bella was mad. And frustrated. And so relieved she felt her chest would pop and her heart would fall out for Edward to pick up and place back.

"You promised that you would never leave me again," Her voice broke as her throat closed with the mixed emotions. Tears began to brim at the base of her dark eyes. "Why were you gone for so long?"

It took only half a second for Edward to have his arms around her. Her tears soaked into the shoulder of his shirt as she clumsily managed to cling herself to him.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered over and over again into Bella's ear as they rocked back and forth, finding comfort in each other's presence.  
Finally, after the small moment of relief, Bella looked into his eyes. They were topaz. Like deep pools of melted gold, no more tainted by the impurity of the crimson liquid. These were Edward's eyes, and did not belong to the creature that had come through the door.

As soon as Bella was reassured that Edward was, indeed, the one whose arms she was held in, her thoughts immediately went to her child. Had Edward found him? Did he know what happened? What had he learned? Did he know the boy's fate? But what she did know was that mentioning it to Edward would only hurt him.

In a first attempt to heal, Bella let her mouth reach Edwards. His movements were as gentle as ever, though his enthusiasm was far from idle. He steadily lowered her to the bed, his body pressing against hers, in a familiar way that had almost been forgotten. Bella let him into her mouth, as she knew that the kisses wouldn't stop and she couldn't breathe anyway. When Edward did pull away to let her lungs catch up, his tongue played across her lips and his breath filled her mouth. So much for breathing. 


	8. Chapter 8

Bella sat at the kitchen table, her white marble hands rapping against its polished wood. She tried not to put dents into it. Alice had called earlier saying something about meeting at the family house. The rest of it was a blur, the words that she said after that repeating over and over in Bella's head. I've found your child.

Edward sat close beside her his hand resting on her shoulder; his need to touch her to keep himself still was overwhelming.  
They both heard to door creak as it opened. Alice slowly walked into the kitchen at human pace. What the hell was wrong with her? Bella's frustration was settled by the look that she received from Jasper as he glided through the door.

A smile spread across Alice's face as she began, "He's in New Jers-"and they were gone before she could finish the sentence.


	9. Chapter 9

Jace and Clary sat beside each other in the kitchen of the institute. Before them stood Clary's mother, awake and well, but her eyes were lined with fatigue and worry.

"So, I'm not related to Clary?" Jace's voice held slight wobble. Clary picked it up easily, and that worried her. Normally he was so quick to cover his emotions, but, she guessed this involved a very fragile relationship. Her stomach felt weird. Was she excited?

"No you're not," Clary's mother continued. "On a very frightful morning, Valentine stole you from your home and brought you back to the house. I was so furious with him that I could have spit. You were such a poor little thing, soaking from head to toe from your tears," she shook her head to dislodge the waterworks that threatened to sprout from her memory. "He wanted a son, he told me, and said that if I could not bear him one then he would find one himself. I now know what he meant. I left that very night with Clary, I'm only sorry that couldn't have taken you with me Jace," her eyes shined with tears of regret. "Your life has been so hard. If Valentine hadn't kept you in the cellar bellow the library I would have taken you with us. I'm so sorry," she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, and then looked straight at both the young people. "We all know that Valentine is an evil man," she looked straight at Jace. "And I would like to atone for his terrible action against you, Jace.

But Jace wasn't paying attention; His eyes were glued on Clary. And now she knew what that wobble in his speech was. It wasn't fear or disappointment, it was excitement and as she studied him now she realized what he truly reminded her of constantly, each day: a proud, golden lion. This one, though, had its pupils dilated, its golden tail twitched back and forth, it was ready to spring. And so it did.

Clary tensed, waiting for the impacts of sharp claws, or the feeling of the beasts maw wrapped around her throat, but when he sprung and wrapped herself around her she felt none of these things. His strong arms held her tightly to him, his lips eagerly playing across hers. Clary felt herself melt into his embrace. The barrier that had existed between them before were gone. There was no fear in touching each other, no fear in creating a future together. No fear. Together.


	10. Chapter 10

A rap at the door knocked Clary and Jace out of their romantic reverie. Clary's mother had gone from the room, leaving the two alone, by neither had noticed when. She had shut the door when she left. Jace's arms still held Clary when is raised his voice to get through the thick maple doors of the kitchen.

"Yes!?"

It was Alec. His dark haired head poked through the crack of the door. His voice was quite as he looked into Jace's eyes, "Your parents are here, Jace."

Jace's arms dropped from Clary's hips. His eyes studied the ancient stone tiles of the kitchen floor for a moment, and then he slowly made his way toward the door. Clary grabbed his hand. He didn't pull away, but neither did he look back.

Alec led them through hall and to the large cathedral like doors of the institute. Jace's hand clenched tighter on Clary's as Alec opened the door to the world outside.

Two figures stood on the base of the steps, both stunningly beautiful. The female had pale skin with very dark brown hair cascading over her shoulders and her eyes were solid gold but very warm. The male had short bronze hair that held a gleam even in the light of the streetlamp, and those eyes… They held the same intense sharpness that Jace's carried and yet the gold of the irises could melt your heart. She shape was the same too, Clary observed and then she looked to Jace. His face was as pale as the couple that stood before him.

"They're vampires, Clary." He almost spat the word as if it had left an ugly taste in his mouth.

Clary gapped then looked more closely at them. These were Jace's parents, she told herself. They sure as hell didn't look it. Neither of them could have been a year over eighteen.

The first one to talk was the male, "My name is Edward, Jace. I am your biological father."

Jace clenched his teeth, and rolled his fingers into a fist. "Vampires are sterile."

Edward's brow furrowed at Jace's hostility.

"We are a different breed from the ones that dwell here in your city, and your mother… She was a human back then." His arm wrapped protectively around the other vampire.

If Jace had had a Steele, Clary was sure that he would have used it. All his muscles were taunt, ready to jump; energy from his exertion moved his angel-like hair in a slight breeze. Clary didn't know he could do that.

"You are half vampire, Jace," Edward's voice rang strong. "And you know it."

Clary felt him slowly relax beside her, and then he slowly lowered his gaze from his father's. He dropped Clary's hand and began to step down the stairs, his heavy combat boots making barely a thud on the concrete. He stopped two steps away from his parents, studying them intently. Their golden eyes also stared back at him. Then in a faction of a second both parents had their arms around him. He did not move to embrace them, but Clary could see the tears spilling of his cheeks, like falling stars in the lamplight.


End file.
